Changes
by Silent Angel of Time
Summary: Sequel to Stepping into the sunlight. Miranda's attending a Private Prep High School and she has to leave Gordo and Lizzie behind, will they be able to stay friends through all the changes high school throws their way?Updated 2-22
1. Chapter 1

OK well I am reposting this story because I deleted it and realized I didn't want to delete it so please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see from this story.  
  
"It's finally stopped raining."  
  
Miranda groans and throws one of her pillows in the general direction of the voice. "Go back to bed!" The light assaults Miranda's eyes despite her closed eyes.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez get your butt out of bed! It's our last day of camp, we have no lessons scheduled today."  
  
Miranda pulls the pillow over her face, "no lessons, not getting up."  
  
"Ford left us a note." Comes a second voice.  
  
Miranda finally sits upright in bed, rubs her eyes and stares at her cabin mates. Both were her age and getting ready to go into their freshman year of high school. Misty had shoulder length blonde hair currently plaited into two French braids and blue-ish grey eyes. Kristine was Misty's completely opposites, in looks anyway. Misty had blue 50's style glasses with brown eyes behind them and extremely thick, curly black hair.  
  
Miranda had been one of 6 students from California to be accepted to the competitive choir camp. This was not Misty and Kristine's first year at the camp, nor was it the aforementioned Ford, Adam or Colin's. Colin was Kristine's twin brother with the same dark hair and eyes. Both Kristine and Colin returned this summer for their third year and would be going to the private prep school. Misty also attended Kristina's school along with Adam; Adam and Kristine were both returning for their second year; Adam was 16 with spikey auburn hair, green eyes and a dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose. But it was 16-year-old Ford who had attracted Miranda's attention from the first day, Ford made Ethan Craft look average; Ford had jet black hair and deep blue eyes Miranda had immediately fallen for. Ford was actually the first to meet Miranda, they had been paired up for a duet on the first day of camp.   
  
"What did Ford's note say?" Miranda questions anxiously.  
  
"That he's madly in love with you." Kristine responds.  
  
Miranda blushes and glares at her new friends as Misty adds, "he says they will me up for breakfast at 8:00, which by the way is 15 minutes from now."  
  
Miranda jumps out of bed and Kristine reminds, "don't forget in honor of our last day of camp we are required to wear our camp shirts."  
  
Miranda nods, grabs the shirt and jeans before disappearing into the bathroom. She emerges 15 minutes later freshly showered, with her shirt tied in the back and her wet black hair making the shoulders of her shirt damp.  
  
"Good, finally." Kristine laughs pushing herself off her bed.  
  
"No kidding," Misty adds, "by the time we get there the guys are going to have eaten all of the food."  
  
"Morning ladies." Adam greets after swallowing a mouthful of scrambled eggs.  
  
The three girls take seats across from the guys with their own breakfast.   
  
"I can't believe we have all ready been her for 3 weeks." Miranda sighs as everyone around her nods. "It seemed to fly by and I'm glad we are getting home, but I wish we could stay longer. I'm going to miss this."  
  
"That, my darling friend," Misty begins, "would be why we have been telling you that you should transfer to Worthington."   
  
Kristine nods, "it's a great school. Sure it costs money to attend it, but it's worth it. It doesn't only focus on the fine arts, even though that program is great, they've got great sports teams and academic standards are high."  
  
"I don't think my parents would go for it." Miranda states.  
  
"Well," Ford states handing Miranda a piece of paper, "fill out the application. If you don't get accepted then you won't even have to bring up the topic with them. And if you do, maybe they will be so proud they'll let you come because they are so proud."  
  
"It's two hours away from my house." Miranda states.  
  
"Only a handful of people actually live at home, most stay at the school and some go home for the weekends." Colin informs.  
  
Kristine nods, "yeah. Colin and I live 6 hours away and we are only going to be going home once a month. Adam lives 2 hours away too and because he can drive he goes home whenever he wants."  
  
"When do you go home Ford?" Miranda asks.  
  
Ford arches an eyebrow, "as little as possible. The school is only an hour away but I don't go home all that often."  
  
Miranda nods, from all the information she had gathered in the 3 weeks she had learned that Ford's mother had died 2 years ago and his father had married very soon afterwards. Leaving Ford with a strong hate toward both his father and step-mother.   
  
Ford hands Miranda a pen, "what can it hurt to fill out a piece of paper?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Since nobody reviewed for the last chapter I would like at least one person to review and tell me that this story sucks so that I could just give up on it...if someone out there actually liked it I would appreciate and review about that too...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
SweetSassyCool: Mom and Dad decided that since it's the last 2 weeks of school I can be let off my summer grounding early.  
  
ChoirSingerGirl: That's good Lizzie  
  
SweetSassyCool: Yeah, listen though Gordo called earlier and he wants to meet at the Digital Bean in like an hour. Do you think you can go?  
  
ChoirSingerGirl: I'd have to ask my parents, but I don't really see a problem with it.  
  
SweetSassyCool: Great! Meet us in an hour OK?  
  
Just as Miranda is about to type a response to Lizzie's IM another one pops up over Lizzie's.  
  
DancnGrlTwn: So have your parents made a decision yet?  
  
Miranda smiles and begins to type the response:  
  
ChoirSingerGirl: Hello to you too Kristine.  
  
DancnGrlTwn: I'm sorry it's just we are leaving for school tomorrow and Colin and I want to know if you are going to be there when we get there. Not to mention Ford, he's been there for three days and I am getting constant emails from him asking if I have heard from you yet.  
  
ChoirSingerGirl: You have not!  
  
DancnGrlTwn: I have so...but don't change the topic have your parents made a decision yet?  
  
ChoirSingerGirl: No, they haven't they are coming up in 15 minutes with a decision. They promised me yesterday they would have come to a conclusion by noon.  
  
DancnGrlTwn: Gr8t! Listen though my parents want me to be totally packed before we go out for lunch so I will check by in like 20 minutes OK?  
  
ChoirSingerGirl: All right, cya then!  
  
SweetSassyCool: Miranda? In an hour OK?  
  
ChoirSingerGirl: Sorry Lizzie, ya that's fine I might be a little late tho.  
  
SweetSassyCool: Great, listen though I have to go I promised my mom I would do a ton of chores if I could go out tonight.  
  
Miranda has just signed off the internet when the soft knock of her mother comes. "Come in!" Miranda calls.  
  
Following her mother in is her father and both wear unreadable expressions, "we have come to a conclusion Miranda." Miranda's father states slowly.  
  
Miranda nods, without saying a word as her mother leads her to the bed and states, "we wish you would have told us you were sending an application into Worthington, so that we would have some sort of warning, instead of can I go? School starts in a week."  
  
Miranda nods, "I know, I'm sorry about that. I really didn't expect to be accepted. It's so hard to get in. And Kristine and everyone wanted me to try so I didn't see the harm in it. Especially since I didn't think that in a million years they would have accepted me."  
  
Miranda's father nods, "we understand that. That's why, because it is such a prestigious high school that it would probably be a great opportunity for you to attend."  
  
Miranda's eyes go wide as the words begin to sink in, "I can go?"  
  
Miranda's mother hugs her tightly, "You can go."  
  
Miranda clings to her mother stunned that she had been told that she could go.  
  
"Honey I would love to be able to talk all the details over with you but I really have to get going back to work." Her father states moving in to hug his daughter, "you're mother will tell you all of the details and rules."  
  
"Thank you so much Dad." Miranda hugs her father again before he walks out of her door.  
  
"Miranda, sweetie are you sure about this?" Miranda's mother asks. "I'm not sure you have considered every angle of it. I understand that you have gotten really close with Kristine and Colin and the others, and that camp was a lot of fun. But have you considered the fact that you aren't going to be going to High school with the two people you have known your entire life?"  
  
Miranda sighs and pulls her knees to her chest, in all honestly she hadn't really considered that she wouldn't be going to high school with Lizzie and Gordo. Since school got out she hadn't really seen much of either one of them, first she had been in Mexico City and when she got back they were in Rome, and then it was their trip to Rome along with her camp. And by the time everyone was back home Lizzie had been grounded for the rest of the summer and Gordo had been doing a lot of high school preparation stuff. Leaving Miranda to spend a lot of time on the internet and on the phone with her friends. Both Ford and Adam had gone to school two weeks early and had come down for the weekend before and Miranda had had fun showing them around town, taking them to the Digital Bean and all the other places she had assumed she would be spending time with Lizzie and Gordo. Miranda had also spent a lot of time with Misty; Misty actually only lived in the next town over and since neither one of their mothers worked they were able to get together often.  
  
Miranda shakes her head, "I honestly haven't really considered it Mom."  
  
Miranda's mother gives her a gentle smile, "I figured that you hadn't."  
  
"They aren't going to like it that I am not going to school with them." Miranda sighs again.  
  
"Maybe not at first, but I'm sure they will realize after awhile that this is a good chance for you."  
  
Miranda bites her lip, "I hope so."  
  
"Miranda there's another thing, we will come get you at home as often as you can, but I can't guarantee that it will be all the time. We still have all of you brother's and sister's sports and everything to run around too."  
  
Miranda nods, "I understand, you'll bring me home when you can."  
  
"MOM!!!!!" Miranda's little sister's scream comes from downstairs. "Joe won't stop pushing me!"  
  
Miranda's mother rolls her eyes and pushes herself off Miranda's bed, "I'm so proud of you sweetie."  
  
"Thanks mom. Oh can I meet Lizzie and Gordo at the Digital Bean? I should probably tell them soon, I want to leave this weekend."  
  
"Yes, that's fine sweetie, I'll start pulling out stuff so you can pack."  
  
As soon as Miranda's mother leaves her room she signs back onto the internet, looking at her buddy list she can't help but laugh:  
  
FordMarksWHS  
  
SoccerGuyTwn  
  
MistyKeithWHS  
  
AdamMooreWHS  
  
Then instant Miranda signs on she gets an invite to a chatroom.  
  
MistyKeithWHS:So what'd they say are you going to be joining us at good ol' WHS?  
  
ViolinChoirGirl:They said....  
  
SoccerGuyTwn:Well?  
  
ViolinChoirGirl:They said they are proud of me and that I have to start packing!  
  
FordMarkWHS:Miranda that's great! When are you getting in?  
  
ViolinChoirGirl:Probably Saturday some time. Colin, Kristine when are you guys getting in?  
  
SoccerGuyTwn:Lunchtime Saturday, we are leaving early Saturday morning.  
  
ViolinChoirGirl:Then we should probably get there about the same time.  
  
MistyKeithWHS:When I got here I met the woman who is in charge of our room assignments. They had us in 3 separate, double rooms. So I convinced Mrs. Summers, that's the woman, that we would be willing to take the one triple room that no one wants and the other girls can have the doubles.   
  
SoccerGuyTwin:Kristine wants to know if it worked.  
  
MistyKeithWHS:Yup! She was so thrilled because no one ever wants the room because everyone hates sharing a bathroom with another person, let alone two other people. So everyone always complains, we saved her day, you guys are just going to crack up when you meet her, she's a riot.  
  
ViolinChoirGirl:So then by Saturday we will all be there.  
  
AdamMooreWHS:Good, it's been getting boring around here.  
  
ViolinChoirGirl:Don't worry Adam we will liven things around here. But listen guys I have to go tell my friends that I am leaving in 3 days, so I will talk to you all later. If not I will see you Saturday.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaims hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Hi Lizzie." Miranda greets, with less enthusiasm then her best friend. "Hi Gordo." Miranda hugs her other best friend as well.  
  
"Hey Miranda."  
  
Biting her lips Miranda decides that she has to just come out with her news, "Guys there is something I have to tell you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Miranda stares at her friends who both sit in a stunned silence in front of her. Lizzie looks close to tears and Gordo is the first to break the silence, "well, um, I've heard of Worthington it's supposed to be a really good school."  
  
Miranda nods, "it is. My mom and Dad think it would be good, and they have a great choir program..."   
  
"It's two hours away," Lizzie states stunned, "that's a long way to go back and forth everyday."  
  
"I wouldn't be coming home everyday Lizzie." Miranda sighs, "I don't even think I would be coming home every weekend. Whenever my parents can come get me this year. And then next year when I get my license I will be able to come home whenever I want. But I'm not going to totally be out of contact. I mean there are phones there and computers with email. I will be home for holidays and stuff, and the summer."  
  
"But..." Lizzie's sentence trails off as she finds words to say.  
  
Gordo shoots Lizzie a look as he states, "well Miranda I'm happy for you. We will miss you, but this will be good for you."  
  
Lizzie glares at Gordo but finally she sighs, "yeah Miranda I'm going to miss you too."  
  
Miranda smiles weakly at her friends, "we still have 3 days before I have to leave and so long as you leave me time to pack we can hang out the rest of the time."  
  
"Right, we'll be inseparable." Lizzie nods.  
  
By the time Saturday morning dawned Miranda didn't know if 3 days had gone faster for anyone else and she was beginning to regret leaving for Worthington. When she didn't see Gordo and Lizzie daily it was easy to say, oh switching schools and not seeing them everyday like you have for the past 9 years won't be a problem, but after 3 days of doing all the same things and falling into the comfortable pattern with Lizzie and Gordo, Miranda wasn't sure she was going to be able to leave her best friends behind.  
  
But either way she didn't have a choice now, she had told the school she was going to be there and her parents had all ready sent the check in. Pushing herself out of her bed Miranda went through her daily morning routine with the thought in the back of her mind that it was the last time she would be doing this regularly; and Miranda suddenly realized how her older sister must have felt right before she left for college.   
  
A knock comes on Miranda's door just as she is finished doing her hair, "Miranda sweetie, it's 7 now, are you ready to leave? Jo called and said they were leaving now too."  
  
Miranda steps away from her vanity and drops her brush into her duffel bag, and she finally opens the door, "OK, I'm ready to go."  
  
Miranda's mother hugs her tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Mom I'm not going anywhere right now." Miranda states, "you're still taking me to breakfast, and back and then we are saying good-bye."  
  
"I know sweetie." Miranda's mother says finally pulling away.  
  
Miranda moves from foot to foot as she stands in front of her house, Jo McGuire had brought Miranda back from her breakfast with Gordo and Lizzie and now all that was left was saying good-bye.  
  
"So I guess this is it." Miranda finally says.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo nod, "Yup."  
  
"It's not forever." Miranda states, "I'll be home for weekends and stuff."  
  
Gordo nods, "of course you will."  
  
Lizzie purses her lips and Miranda can tell that she is trying hard not to cry, "soon, right?"  
  
"A month from this weekend I am allowed to come home for the first time. So I will be back then, mom and dad promised."  
  
Lizzie nods, "it's not going to be the same starting high school without you."  
  
Miranda nods too, "I know, but at least you have Gordo."  
  
Lizzie instinctively reaches for her new boyfriend's hand, "that won't make me miss you less."  
  
Miranda hugs Lizzie then and when the two best friends separate they both have tears in their eyes.   
  
"Guys I'm sorry but we really should be going." Mrs. Sanchez states walking over to the girls.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda nod and Miranda hugs her best friends and again then opens the door to her parents minivan and waving good-bye to her friends she takes a seat inside, closing the door in enough time to hear her mother thank Lizzie's for watching her brother and sister for her while they took Miranda to school. By the time her father pulled out of the driveway Miranda couldn't stop the tears from streaking down her cheeks and she couldn't help but think that maybe she had made a huge mistake in leaving Hillridge behind, could she really go away to school? Leaving behind her family and the friends she had known forever? Was her mom right? Had Miranda not thought the idea threw enough, and she hadn't taken into account what it would be like for the first time in her life to go to school without Lizzie and Gordo there?  
  
These thoughts consumed Miranda on the ride to Worthington, her parents were respectful that Miranda needed to sort things out and they for the most part conversed amongst themselves. By the time her father pulled into Worthington Miranda's tears had long since dried and she had covered the remnants with make-up.  
  
The instant Miranda stepped out of the van she heard her name being called from across the parking lot and turning quickly on her heel to see who was calling her Miranda faces Kristine running toward her with Colin right behind.   
  
"I can't believe you are actually here!" Kristine exclaims hugging Miranda tightly.  
  
Pulling away Miranda smiles an authentic bright smile, her worried of whether or not she should be here are gone, "well I'm here."  
  
Kristine pulls on Miranda's hair, "it looks cute cut short like that. I can't believe that Misty put red streaks in her hair. I bet it looks cute! Come on I want to see this room that Misty had been raving about!"  
  
Allowing herself to be pulled along with Kristine, Miranda's parents, Colin and his parents are left behind as the two girls hurry toward their doormroom. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
"That was a zoo." Miranda sighs dropping down at the lunch table Adam and Ford had been saving for the rest of the group.  
  
"Your third time around isn't any less crazy." Adam adds, the older guys had gone earlier in the morning.  
  
"I didn't realize we had so many classes." Miranda comments staring at her schedule.  
  
Ford nods, "seven, hours long classes, we start at seven and we have ten minute passing periods. So we start at seven, go until 11:30, then we have an hour long lunch and then we have classes until four."  
  
"And it's not even over then," Adam adds, "well I guess it is if you decide not to do any after school stuff."  
  
"So what's your schedule like Miranda?" Ford asks.  
  
"Advanced show choir, algebra, beginning drama, history, beginning dance, English and orchestra. So explain hor Friday's work around here, I don't get it."  
  
"We don't have our normal day of class, we have six hours of a completely different class."  
  
Kristine and Miranda exchange groans and Colin and Misty laugh at them. "We told you not to do it." Colin adds in the middle of his laughter.  
  
"What class are you guys taking?" Adam asks looking back and forth between Kristine and Misty.  
  
Ford, apparently having picked up on what is going on and he joins the laughing, "so I noticed in your schedule you are missing your foreign language, what happened to your foreign language?"  
  
Kristine tries to hold back her laughter as she asks, "so, we are taking an entire day of Russian?"  
  
The entire group breaks into rounds of laughter, "so what else is there to do before class starts tomorrow?" Misty asks once everyone has stopped laughing at Kristine and Miranda.  
  
"We have orientation after dinner today but other than that we are free to do as we wish." Kristine responds glancing at the schedule/flyer that had been slipped through the mail slot in their dorm-room.  
  
"So what's everyone going to do for the rest of the day?" Miranda questions.  
  
"I want to check out the choir room." Kristine announces.  
  
"I'm checking out the dance room." Misty states.  
  
"I want to check out the fields." Colin replies.  
  
"I want to check out the choir room with you Kristine." Adam adds.  
  
"I was going to head over to the stables." Ford adds, "do you want to come with me Miranda?"  
  
Miranda nods, "sure."  
  
"We have show choir together." Ford states as they walk out of the building that contains the dorm rooms and the dining area.  
  
"I'm not even sure how I got in advanced, I didn't try out or anything."  
  
"You used Lacy at camp as a reference, they probably called her. I'm glad you filled out the application."  
  
Miranda glances over at Ford to find him starring at her, Miranda blushes lightly, "I'm glad I did too."  
  
"So the welcome back dance is next weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
  
Miranda beams at Ford, "I'd love to."  
  
"I'm an idiot, I said yes and I don't even have a dress to wear." Miranda flops onto her bed and faces her friends.  
  
"We're about the same size and I brought a couple of dresses, you can borrow one of mine." Kristine assures, "stop stressing."  
  
After dinner the entire school had seated themselves in the large auditorium. The headmistress, Lena Michaels, stood alone on the stage. She was to be Kristine and Miranda's Russian teacher, and due to her accent it was obvious that she was from Russia. "Hello Worthington students, it is good to see you all back here safely. I hope your summers were enjoyable and you are all ready to begin the new year.  
  
"We have a busy year this year as always. Football try-outs begin tomorrow, good luck to everyone who tries out and hopefully we can make it to state again this year. The welcome back dance will be next Friday, lease consult the school guidebook for conduct rules and dress code, as they will be strictly enforced.  
  
"And finally there will be try-outs for the school talent show, that will be held on Family night exactly a month from yesterday. Anyone can participate in it, so long as there is a slot open, so sign up early." She continues to talk but Miranda slips her hand in Ford's and he turns to grin at her.  
  
"You guys should do another duet. The one you did at camp was beautiful." Kristine states as they walk out of the auditorium.  
  
Ford and Miranda, who hadn't dropped hands exchange glances, "we could..." Miranda responds slightly unsure as to whether Ford wants to or not.  
  
"I think we should." Ford nods.  
  
Miranda shrugs then grins, "alright, sounds like fun!"  
  
When Miranda got back to her dorm room she set up her laptop and sat down to type an email out to Lizzie.  
  
SweetSassyCool@aol.com:  
  
Hey Lizzie!  
  
Well I'm all settled in here at school, things have been kind of crazy the last couple of days, that's why I haven't emailed you until now, it's not that I didn't want to or that I forgot I just haven't had the time. I got my schedule today, that was an adventure and I'm taking 8 separate classes, seven of them four days a week and then the 8th class is held on Fridays. I went into this without thinking and now I am stuck with Russian for six hours, yuck! But it should be fun, I hope.  
  
Big news though! Next Friday is the back to school dance and I got asked, by this guy I've liked since I met him at camp. His name's Ford and he is so hot! You would like him, he's funny, and he's on the school football team and a junior and we are doing a duet in the school talent show. Hopefully you'll get to meet him sometime, I'm sure you will, maybe I can convince everyone here to come visit you guys when we are allowed our first home visit in a month.   
  
I miss you and Gordo, and I'm sure you guys are getting busy with the back to school stuff school starts in a week for you guys right? Well I hope it all goes well for you guys and Kate doesn't act like her usual self, hey maybe she'll have transfered to a new school...so long as it isn't Worthington that is. Anyway I should get going, it's been a long day and I need to fight my roommates, Kristine & Misty, for the bathroom so I can be up and ready to go for my first class at 7.  
  
Love and hugs,  
  
Miranda  
  
P.S. tell Gordo I say hi and that I miss him as well! 


End file.
